


Happily Married?

by ramblesandshambles



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: #Caryl #Stale Marriages #Relationship Spice, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:46:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ramblesandshambles/pseuds/ramblesandshambles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not so happily married and Carol goes looking for a booty call.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happily Married?

She'd been married too long. Her husband lost interest in her and barely seemed to want to even have sex with her anymore. They were not even that old, barely in their forties. He creeped home late at night, showering then falling into bed, gone when she woke up in the morning. If it wasn't for the trail of dirty clothes he left down the hall, she would have thought he'd moved out a long time ago. They barely had a conversation any night he did come home. It was lonely and when they were together neither of them could think of anything to say that wasn't about school or their kids.

Carol sent all the kids off to school with their overnight bags to go to the Grimes for the night while she worked her plan to go have some fun. She was tired of being classed as the frumpy housewife. Sure her body wasn't like it was when she was eighteen, but she wasn't so old that she had to be put out to pasture. She still was a sexy healthy woman who still enjoyed sex and tonight she was going to have really good sex like they used to and she didn't care how she had to go about it to pull this off. She had been working on a plan all week. She pulled out the box of hair dye that had she stuffed under her bathroom sink and read the instructions.

Could she go blonde?

She run her hands through her hair and decided that it was now or never or she would be stuck in the rut of a marriage. She needed to go do something that was going to be fun for her something wild. She applied the color and while she waited set about waxing herself with a home waxing kit. She'd used one before but it all grew back before her husband even noticed she'd done it. Their sex had become purely mechanical over the past few years with long gaps between times. For him at the moment it was about scratching an itch, and while she knew he would never cheat, she couldn't help but worry that one day he might just get bored.

It wasn't that she stopped loving her husband it was just that she was beginning to feel ... numb.

She put a facemask on and when she had groomed all her important bits she then walked naked through to their bedroom. She made the bed then looked through her selection of clothes. She didn't have a great deal of them because they had never been able to afford them. They got married because they had too, and they had been chasing the bills ever since. She felt around under the bed for the purchase she had brought months ago on a whim, trying to save her marriage. She brought out the red silky sexy sleep set and the matching bra and panties. She pulled out a case to pack her clothes.

She told him she was going away on a girl’s weekend via a note on the kitchen bench last night. He didn't wake her to question it but he knew he had to be home at five to look after their children. She kept the panties and bra out to put on after her shower. After her shower she stared at the new her staring back at her in the mirror. Her eyes flashed blue, she never ever gone this color before. She turned to look at her body in the mirror. She had stretch marks for her babies but in the dark no one would notice them. She rubbed moisturizer all over, then walked through to her room to put on her underwear.

She pulled on a simple dress over top. Low cut at the front with the soft swell of her breasts showing. She turned side on and she could see her pantie line. She bent over to take them off and tossed them in her case in case she needed them later then walked barefooted to her bedroom mirror to apply her make up with a skilled hand. She hadn't put it on her face in a very long time haven given up trying to impress him. Then the babies came and she almost lost track of herself until now. She put it on, and then put her make up case in her bag.

She went to the wardrobe pulling out the box she'd hidden away in the back. The boots that called her name when she saw them, the boots that she never ever wore. She pulled them up over her calves then up over her knees so they rested against her thighs. He would die if he saw her walking about with no underwear and boots up to her thighs. She grabbed a simple denim jacket to take. It was warm out. She patted their dog’s head as she left the house knowing he was going to be in safe hands. Her brother in-law was coming to get him plus he could get in and out of the house through the dog door.

She went to her car hoping the wind wasn't going to catch her dress and display everything to their neighbors. She tossed her bag in the back of the car and drove off out of town. When she felt she was far enough out not to be recognized she pulled over popped the hood of her car and looked in the engine to see what she could pull. Something that wasn't going to cost the earth to repair. She decided to pull the leads. She gave them a tug and stood there holding them in her hand.

She had a moment of panic and then she heard a cough from behind her, she turned around hiding the leads behind her back. She tried to hold her dress in place so she didn't offer more than a friendly smile.

'Is there a problem here?' Officer Rick Grimes stood there with a smirk on his face. He looked her up and down slowly as any man would take in an attractive woman. It was new for him seeing Carol all dolled up. In the beginning when he pulled up seeing her bending over the hood of the car he didn't realize it was her. He'd seen the boots all the way up under her dress he kind of wished he wasn't married nor was she his friend.

'No... Go away!' She hissed at him. She waved her hand at him trying to make him leave but he just stood there staring with his tongue hanging out.

'But it appears you are displaying the international sign for a problem with your car... it appears to be missing leads... or something.' He pointed to the leads dangling behind her back. Carol pulled her hand out looking at them as if she just spotted them and had no idea where they come from.

'Go away! I'm fine!'

"You look... damn Carol what have you done to yourself? You look great.' Rick adjusted his collar he was having trouble swallowing looking at her. Her husband would kill him if he found out he was ogling his wife.

'Please....' Carol's face was flaming at being caught.

'Would you like me to call roadside assistance for you? Anyone in particular you need to come rescue you?' Rick gave her a wink. Carol was never going to live it down. She was sure he was going to tell her best friend she was all dolled up on the side of the road in thigh high come fuck me boots tinkering with her car so she could call for assistance. Her friend would know what was up and know she was waiting for a booty call. 'Is this like role play?'

'Fine just make the call.' Rick threw his head back and laughed. He went to his squad car and made the call.

'Ten minutes. Are you sure you don't want me to wait?'

'Piss off.' Carol tried to shoo him away at the same time holding the bottom of her dress just in case there was a gust of wind or something and she flashed him. He took one long look at her again and realized he was babysitting her kids tonight and he knew what she was going to be doing.

'Fine, fine... Carol I might drive by in 15 minutes just to check everything is ok,' Rick laughed.

'Don't you dare!'

****************************************************************************

He pulled up behind her car with the tow truck. Rick Grimes told him there was a woman stranded and it needed to be him that came when Rick made the call. Daryl told him Merle would come and Rick insisted it had to be Daryl. He was surprised to see Carol's car there. Rick hadn't said who it was and just told him there was a beautiful woman stranded by the side of the road that needed him to come with his tow truck. The hood was up and he stubbed his smoke out in the ashtray and watched as a gust of wind blew her dress up a little bit to revel a brand new pair of thigh high boots. His dick sprung into action as he climbed out of the truck. Damn she looked good.

He adjusted his overalls and he started to walk towards her wondering what was going on. She walked slowly towards him with a sway in her hips that he hadn't seen in years. He pushed his sunglasses up on his head as he took her all in. She stopped just in front of him. 'Thanks for coming, these just fell out.' She handed him the bunch of leads she pulled from her engine. She gave him a really innocent look like she had no idea in the world how they could have possibly come out. She looked him up and down throwing him a small smile.

'They just fell off huh?' He held out his hands for them. He took her in all of her in. He could see a new bra peeking out of her dress. Her made up face, new hair, and new boots. 'Wow... you look... um... you going on the girls night?' he was flabbergasted and stumbled across his words. It was clear to him that she had broken her own car, and on top of that she looked amazing. His dick was starting to throb as he felt feeling surge through his body that he hadn't felt in a long time. He wanted to back her over the hood of the car and kiss the valley that he could see between her breasts.

'No girls night... I'm going away for the night, though.'

'Oh...'

'So do you think you can fix what's under the hood?' His gaze dragged down her body.

'I could take a look.' 'Ok.' She flashed him what was under her dress. He stood there with his mouth open. She had his attention, big time. He coughed, trying to clear his throat to try and say something but he was stuck with no clue what to say.

'Fuck ...Carol,' he looked around hoping there was no one near seeing her bits.

'Don't worry my husband doesn't know... I decided to take a lover... Are you interested Mr. Dixon?' Carol asked him innocently.

'I might be on a bit of a time frame....' Daryl was flustered, his dick was leading the charge as he dropped the leads and tugged her by the jacket closer to him and crushed his mouth on hers. 'I gotta be home soon, my wife... I got kids to pick up....' he moved his mouth down the valley that he wanted to kiss between her breasts. He let out a guttural groan of pleasure as he buried his face between her breasts. He tried to push the dress off her shoulders to give himself better access, but she pulled his face back up to kiss him again so he would remember they were on the highway.

'I'm sure your wife would have made other plans,' Carol told him when they come up for air. Daryl nodded mutely and picked up the leads. He helped her into the cab of the tow truck. His hand glossed up her inner thigh and grazed over her. She gave him a quick look. 'Mr. Dixon... I can't afford to pay to have my car fixed.'

'I'm sure we will work something out,' he told her as he adjusted himself and went about loading her car onto the back of the pick up. He climbed back into the cab and looked her up and down again. 'Nice boots... new?'

'I had them a while, just never had anywhere to wear them.'

'Uh huh...' he reached across and toyed with the hem of her dress lifting it up until he saw where they ended.

'You didn't show anyone...' he traced one of his fingers around where the boot ended and the creamy thigh started. His knuckles grazed her pussy. 'Fuck!' he groaned as he started the truck and began to drive back to the garage.

'My husband hasn't been interested in anything happening in the bedroom lately,' Carol flashed him a look.

'Your husband is a fool.'

'My husband just needs a reminder that I'm not just a mother.'

'When he see's you all dressed up like that I'm sure he will get the message,' Daryl said as he pulled the tow truck into the garage and backed her car into a bay. Merle came around the side of the tow truck and as Daryl hopped out he tossed the bunch of leads to his brother. 'Fix it... those just fell out,' He said as he helped Carol out of the cab. Merle Dixon stood there with his mouth hanging open. Carol reached into the back of her car and pulled out the suitcase.

'Hi Merle,' she smiled at Merle.

'Hi Carol,' Merle nodded his head and let out a low whistle as he saw her.

'I'm taking the rest of the day off,' Daryl tossed over his shoulder as he took Carol by her hand, took her case and dragged her across the road to the nice hotel that was there. He was in his overalls still and he marched right up to the front desk and asked for a room. He grabbed the key and as the lift doors shut on them he crushed his mouth on her pinning her against the lift wall. The doors opened and they stepped out to find their room. As soon as the room door shut behind them he made short work on lifting her up so her legs were wrapped around his waist and he had her pressed up against the wall. His mouth was on her as he forced it open to let him in. He was aware he was still in his work overalls and his hands were dirty. He carried her through looking around the room quickly; his hands were on her ass cheeks as he strode through to the bathroom.

'Do you need to ring anyone?' He asked her.

'No... Do you?'

'Kids?'

'Going to the Grimes for the weekend.'

'All three?' He was surprised she had it all worked out.

'All three.' Carol unzipped the front of his overalls undressing her husband to have a dirty weekend.


End file.
